Clips such as test clips are used to temporarily or indefinitely connect to the leads of an IC (integrated circuit) device, such as one with leads that project from opposite sides of the IC device. Recently available miniature SOP (small outline package) IC devices have lead pitches (center-to-center spacings) of 1 mm or less, with lead pitches of 0.5 mm (0.02 inch) currently available. It is expected that IC devices will soon be available with lead pitches of 0.4 mm and 0.3 mm. As the pitch size decreases, it is impractical to provide stationary barriers between flexing contacts.
One approach that enables the close spacings of small individually flexed contacts involves the use of a flat flexible cable. Such a cable includes conductors formed from a piece of sheet metal bonded to an insulative carrier sheet, with strip-shaped regions of the sheet metal having been etched away to leave closely spaced parallel conductors. The lower ends of the conductors are exposed at one side and serve as contacts to engage the leads of the IC device. When available flat flexible cables are constructed with one side of the lower ends of the conductors exposed, it is found that the carrier sheet prevents considerable individual deflection of the lower ends of the conductors. Each conductor lower end must be able to deflect largely independently of adjacent conductors, to assure engagement with all leads of the IC device.
Applicant has earlier left both surfaces of the conductor lower portions free of carrier sheets so each conductor lower portion can flex independently. However, the free conductor lower portions are subject to being damaged by deformation during handling. It would be desirable if the lower ends of the individual conductors could individually flex while still being protected against damage.
Other desirable features for a clip is that it be capable of being accurately aligned with the body of an IC device and be held or locked thereto. Also, it is desirable if the flat cable could be connected to a header in a simple manner that avoided or minimized flexing of the cable while securely and simply holding the header.